Hope
by Sophiepicklegirl
Summary: When all else fails there's always hope. Babe friendly sorry Cupcake! Angst and humour. Follows on after FLF
1. Chapter 1

Hope

Ch 1

Ranger sighed as he looked at the screen again – yep, Stephanie's tracker was still sitting outside Morelli's house. He ran his fingers through his hair. Damn.

It was half past eleven in the evening and he was still in his office. Tank popped his head round the door as he had just come on line.

"Yo" they exchanged. He knew Tank would not be surprised to see him still sitting there. After all, he spent most of his days in this office now. What else did he have in his life? Nada, that was what. Even Tank had his cats, for chrissake!

He'd waited for Steph to come to him and he'd thought with all the poaching and their one night together that somehow things might have changed, but here he was, still on the outside. Still waiting. Waiting for her to come to him.

He smiled and sighed. He was a fool and he knew it. "My love comes with a condom not a ring" he remembered - what a stupid thing to say. She was "entertainment" "a line on his budget" - idiot. He gave himself a mental head slap. He knew that anyone looking in on him would have no idea of his inner turmoil, he was too clever for that. This made him an even bigger fool, trouble was he knew it.

He pushed his chair back and stood up and turned off his monitor before heading up to seven. For once he was not totally aware of his surroundings so he didn't notice Tank going into his office as he left the floor. Tank turned his screen back on and looked at the display, he nodded to himself before logging Ranger off for the night. Tank turned off the monitor again and quietly shut the door behind him as he headed back to his own desk.

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger stepped out of the cold shower. Fuck, that hadn't worked. He'd been in there ten minutes and the ache he felt in his loins had not abated. Fuck, he thought as he towelled himself off. His erection grew even harder with the friction. Fuck. He tried to think of horrible things that he'd seen or done, but everything led him back to blue eyes, curls, _that night_... He sighed and sat down on his bed. Even as he put his hand round his member he knew it would only bring temporary relief. He closed his eyes, leaned back against the headboard, moved his hand up and down and thought only of her...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Steph kissed Morelli on the cheek before rolling out of his embrace and standing up.

"Cupcake?" Joe asked, looking slightly surprised.

"Bob" she said by way of explanation, pointing towards the kitchen.

Bob raised his head, cocked his ear to the side and looked up at her with expectant eyes. She walked through to the kitchen and let him out the back door, he hopped off to do his business. She waited a couple of minutes before calling him back. He slunk in with something in his mouth. Please don't let it be a spider, she thought shuddering. He hunkered down and began to eat whatever it was. Steph didn't look too closely.

She moved back towards Morelli who had moved to a more upright sitting position on the couch. His hands were hanging between his knees, his elbows bent and his shoulders hunched over. He turned and looked up at her and smiled, expecting her to rejoin him.

"Sorry, much as I've missed you I need to go now" she started "I'm not sure what I want from us. I love you but I don't want an on-off relationship anymore. I'm going home to think" she said.

Morelli looked at her with a look of confusion on his face.

"Please, Joe, don't look like that." She sighed. "I mean it, I've missed you and tonight has been really nice but I need to work out whether we are going anywhere. I don't think we can fix our relationship just like that." She said and snapped her fingers.

"But you've had two weeks" he countered. "I thought you might at least stay the night, the boys...er I mean I've missed you" he added, hopefully.

"Not tonight, the boys, or should I say you, will have to play on your own tonight" she said as she picked up her handbag and stepped out through the door. It was 11.45pm.

o0o0o0o0o

Tank was doing a heads up on the gps trackers. He always did it about an hour into the graveyard shift. Gave him something "interesting" to do. As if. He slunk down in his chair and rested his elbows on the desk and supported his head with his hands. He tapped his fingers absently against his cheeks. Thinking.

He was concerned about Ranger – he'd never talked about his feelings, ever. He knew that Ranger had some _somewhere_, buried deep inside, but they were pretty much switched off most of the time and it worried him. Could he really be a robot all his life? He knew that Ranger was his friend, he'd done all the things that friends do: looked out for him when they'd been on missions, watched his back, given him a share in Rangeman, even ribbed him about Lula, albeit gently. But underneath it all, Ranger'd never really let go. It was almost as if he was above being human, above human emotion. That is until Bombshell had appeared on the scene. Maybe she held the key to his locked up feelings...

Bombshell! He looked at her tracker, expecting it to still be at Morelli's. No-one in their right mind would be wandering round Trenton at 12.00, right? He blinked at the screen – yup, the tracker was moving and unless someone had stolen her car she was on the move. He watched the dot on the screen and knew exactly where it was going. It took a long time to reach its destination, having made several detours on the way – it went past her parents', Mary-Lou's and even the Bonds Office before pulling into a certain parking lot. No doubt next to the dumpster – she really needed to develop positive parking karma, he thought, chuckling and shaking his head. Hmm though, interesting he thought...


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

A new day dawned in the smog infested town of Trenton. People went about their business like ants – rushing about with predetermined actions. Pedestrians marched to work deep in their own thoughts. Drivers working on autopilot cruised towards unknown destinations. Coffee addicts queued for their morning fix. Same old, same old. Life goes on.

Deep in the Land of Slumber Steph heard a strange sound – what was it? Slowly her mind came into focus and she opened one eye to see her latest mobile phone ringing. She made a grab for it and fell off the bed. Fuck.

She scrambled over just as the voice mail kicked in. She cursed again and kicked it by mistake before managing to grab it. She padded into the kitchen and put the coffee machine on while she waited for a message to be left. She looked at the display and grimaced. It was her mother, obviously congratulating her on returning to Joe. Damn the Burg network she thought darkly.

She wandered over to where Rex's aquarium should have been and stopped – he was on the 7th floor with Ranger. Damn, she'd have to go over and pick him up but that would mean she'd have to see Ranger again.

Oh well, another day another dollar she thought and headed off to the bathroom for a shower. Once she'd run the hot water out she climbed out of the bath tub. She dried herself off quickly and got dressed for her day - jeans and tank top, she slung a shirt over the top and fastened the bottom three buttons. The coffee machine had finished by this point so she poured herself a cup. Black again at the food fairies hadn't been and Lula had finished her milk.

First things first, she thought. I'll pop into the office and see if there are any skips for me.

Trenton was fully awake and as mad as hell that morning. It seemed to sense Stephanie's mood and had decided to mirror it. On her way to the office she'd been flashed at by an old man in a pickup truck and some lunatic had shot through a red light and caused a major pile up. All in all, it took her nearly an hour to get into the car park. She parked as close as she could to the front door – actually, it meant half parking on the road, but hey, after the morning she'd had so far, things couldn't get any worse, could they?

She jumped out of the car and trotted into the building. Connie was no-where to be seen and Lula was sitting in the sofa eating the last of the box of donuts she'd brought in. Yep, things had got worse. A donut might have just helped.

"What's goin' down, white girl?" Lula asked, still munching on the last of her sugary feast.

"Same old, same old" Steph replied with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "Any new skips come in last night?"

"No, but Connie's out picking up a couple for Ranger. Grape vine says you're seeing Captain Hottie again – this true?" She asked. Obviously not entirely happy but before Stephanie had a chance to reply she continued

"Because if you're doing the dirty you look mighty fed up. No goofy smile or nothin'. He not banging you up the butt, is he?" with a grimace.

"No!"

At that moment the door opened and a familiar feeling came over Steph. She knew for two reasons that Ranger had walked in. Firstly Lula had started fanning herself and secondly every hair on the back of her neck was standing to attention.

He walked past her and into Vinnie's office without so much as a nod in her direction and shut the door.

"Is Vinnie in there?" asked Steph.

"No, unless he's hiding that skinny greasy ass of his under the counter" Lula replied looking confused.

Stephanie knocked on the door and entered to see Ranger sitting at Vinnie's desk with his hands forming a steeple in front of him. His elbows were on the table. He looked deep in thought.

"So, how's tricks?" she asked, not sure if she should be invading his thoughts. She didn't know what else to say or what to make of Ranger's behaviour.

"Babe" he replied with a look of sadness flitting across his face.

She looked at him confused. "So are you planning on telling me why you're sitting at Vinnie's desk – brave man, I'll admit, I'd not sit there knowing what he gets up to in this room" she knew she was rabbiting on but didn't seem to be able to stop. "I mean, that desk has probably seen more action that I would care to think about – I can't look at ducks in the same way since..."

"Babe" Ranger said again to stop her from continuing. He stood up, clearly thinking about the images she was conveying and moved back from the chair he'd been occupying only seconds before.

"Steph" he continued. "As you're back with Morelli, I think it would be a good idea for us to see a little less of each other, just to make it easier for you two to sort your relationship out."

"You do, do you?"

"Yes"

"Fine" she said and stormed out. She walked back to her car and climbed in. What was going on?!? Even Ranger seemed to think she and Joe had a chance. Was that what she really wanted? She waved at Lula as she sped off. Point Peasant seemed a good option so that's the direction she pointed her car towards.

Ranger returned to Rangeman feeling that he'd probably done the right thing, but it had cost him. He knew it was for the best. But Goddamit, it had hurt. He went down to the gym and started hitting the punchbag. Left jab, right jab, uppercut, right jab, left jab, uppercut. He started to get into a rhythm and zoned out.

o0o0o0o0o

Tank turned up to work that evening sensing something was wrong. He checked in with the guys at the front desk who looked worried. Lester spoke first "Tank, you need to see this" and pointed to the screen that he was staring at. Tank looked and his face fell. "How long's he been there?" he demanded.

"At least as long as we've been here" came the reply.

"Which is?"

"Four hours"

Left jab, right jab, uppercut. Right jab, left jab, uppercut.

Ranger stopped and caught his breath. How long had he been at it? He looked at his knuckles and seemed surprised that they were bruised and covered in blood but it hardly registered. He sank to his knees, holding himself up against the punchbag, swaying slightly with it. He looked at his watch – 5 hours had passed. No wonder he felt drained. Then he thought about what had happened at the bonds office and wondered whether it was physical exhaustion or mental anguish that had tired him.

He tried to stand up but his body wouldn't move. He needed to stand up and with a huge mental bellow he managed to force himself up off his knees. He walked slowly towards the door, swaying slightly, but as he did so it opened and Tank ran in. Tank caught him before he hit the floor.

When he awoke he was on his bed on 7th.

Tank was sitting in the corner looking intently at him. "Just because we're friends, don't expect me to be happy with your conduct" he growled. "Whatever your problem with Bombshell you need to resolve it NOW". He continued.

Ranger wanted to laugh but didn't have the strength. He felt as screwed up as when he returned from being in the wind. As if he needed to come back to reality and the smell and rhythm of Trenton. He needed to regroup and become grounded again. Unfortunately he didn't think he wanted to do it this time.

"I gave her my blessing to go back to him, again" he whispered.

"What?!?" bellowed Tank. Firstly this was probably the only time Ranger had told him anything private in the last 10 years and secondly it was the most stupid thing he'd ever heard him say.

"Yeah, I told her that we should stay away from each other so that they could work things out".

Tank leaned forward in his chair and put his head in his hands.

Ranger looked at him in surprise.

"You fool, Bombshell didn't stay with him that night. I checked on her GPS at about 12.00 and she'd moved off. Went home, in fact. I had Bobby check on her and she was alone".

Ranger looked stunned and flopped back onto his bed. What the fuck had he just done?!? He'd told her to go away, he'd ordered her out of his life AND some of his men now knew he did emotions. F.U.C.K!!!

Tank got up and made to leave. As he did so he turned and growled "you really need to sort out what you want, you're no use to me in this state. Get some sleep, have a shower and get your act together soldier". With that he left and returned to his desk.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Point Pleasant was aptly named, Steph thought as she sat on the beach with the wind whipping her curls about her face. Her mind was blank – actually it was so confused it had gone into total denial, which was the same, right?

She sensed a presence and smelt deep fried chicken. She smiled to herself and turned round to see Lula plonking herself down on the sand next to her. Lula offered her the bucket and she dipped her hand in. The chicken was still hot and as she bit into it she heard "that stuff will kill you, Babe" in her head. She snorted softly and carried on eating. She already felt dead.

When the bucket was empty Lula passed her a large tub of Ben & Jerry's which had only slightly melted and Steph ate it all, moaning and whimpering to herself as she went.

"Thank you" she flashed a huge smile and pushed her shoulders back. She felt much better because if the sugar and carb high she was now experiencing.

"Hell, that's what friends are for – I would have given you some donuts an' all, but I figured that my need was greater than yours seeing as Tank called me earlier and we've got a hot date tonight. I ain't seen him in a coupla months and as I figured he likes a more full bodied woman and I've been cuttin' down recently I needed to eat them more that you did" she added by way of an explanation.

Steph just nodded and smiled.

They stayed on the beach for the rest of the afternoon watching the waves breaking on the shore. In, out, in out...

o0o0o0o0o

"Comin' Big fella" yelled Lula as she went to open her front door. Tank barrelled in and gathered her up in his arms. He wrapped his huge arms around her and crushed his lips down on hers.

"I've missed you" he whispered, nibbling her ear lobe and pushing her backwards into the room....

o0o0o0o0o

"Meet me at Smollenski's would ya?"

"7.30 tomorrow"

"Good"

"I've got some news"

"Tank"

"Nosey!!!"

"Tomorrow"

"Bye"

Tank grinned and pulled Lula back into his huge arms. The scene was set and everything was going to plan.

He hoped...

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger lay in the dark. He couldn't sleep. Tank wanted him to go to some new restaurant in town the next evening. He didn't want to go but there was an urgency in Tank's voice that was compelling. He tried to be calm, but inside he was nervous. His armour was starting to crack. Before long people would start to think he had feelings! If he wasn't careful people would stop believing he was a complete badass, devoid of emotion.

He was Batman. He was way above feelings – everything was a game, right? That is what he wanted them to see – he played mind games, they all ran around. He was invincible, above all of their pettiness. But now...

They would see that he wanted things, ok, not things, but one thing. Ok, so it was a person with blue eyes and curls. But he couldn't have her he reasoned. _She_ was back with _him_. But _was_ she?!?

Christ, he was so confused – was this what feelings did to you?!?

The ache in his loins was back but he forced himself to ignore it. Every time he thought of her recently he became aroused and nothing was helping. He'd never have her again yet his body was betraying his feelings. He wanted nothing more than to pin her to the bed and make love to her. Forever. He wanted to feel her pulsating around his engorged member. He wanted to nibble on every part of her body. He wanted to hear her moan and whisper his name. Fuck, he was going to go mad!!!!

But.

Did he want to love her? Could he even feel that much? Could he give her what she needed? Hell, he couldn't even be honest to himself about how he felt. How could he be honest with her?

She needed someone to hold her when she cried. Ok, he could do that.

She needed someone to guide her through Bounty Hunting. Yep, that too.

She needed someone to pick her up and dust her off. Hey, plenty of practice at that one.

She needed someone to be her friend. Check.

She needed someone to believe in her. Ditto.

She needed a lover. Been there, done that.

She needed commitment. Ah...

Ranger rolled onto his front, ignoring the discomfort his erection was causing him. If he lay there long enough it would go away, surely...

Half an hour later he sighed, turned on to his back and began to make his ache go away. I'll go blind he thought to himself, grimly.

**Sorry to those who've read this before - I had my daughter "helping" me so you got more than I bargained for in Ch 4 & 5. apologies! All sorted. Please read on...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please scrub the previous version of this out of your heads. Lots will be changing in the bits I've deleted!! My daughter (she's 5) has been banned from "helping" me so I hope I won't confuse anyone further!!**

**Happy reading**

**Happy christmas one and all!!**

Ch 5

Smollenski's was a swanky new restaurant serving fusion food, whatever that was, thought Steph. She looked at her wardrobe. Most of it was totally wrong for the place. She finally settled on a knee length deep red stretch jersey dress with a slightly flared skirt and crossed over at the front revealing skin but no cleavage. It had no sleeves but she had a little black cardigan that covered up this fact. She nearly took the whole outfit off again as she'd bought it on the Rangeman credit card when Ranger had needed a classy distraction. Hell, he was never going to see her in it again she thought, so what the hell.

She spent little time on her makeup and only put on a little mascara – after all, she was meeting with Tank and Lula, not Ranger, so it was not as if she needed any courage, right? Natural, looks good to me, she mused. She slipped on a pair of black FMP's and headed towards the door.

She smiled to herself as she headed to the car park. Whatever it was that Lula had to tell her was obviously worth celebrating. Maybe her and Tank'd done more than get back together again. She knew that they'd been good for each other, but perhaps the engagement had been a little crazy. Maybe she'd not got him so drunk this time... She chuckled again. Lula was definitely one in a million. Oh boy!

o0o0o0o0o

Steph arrived at the restaurant, a couple of minutes late, but hey, Lula would not be expecting anything else. She walked in and made her way to the reception area and asked for their table. She followed the waiter to a table that was empty and sat down. Weird, she thought, but ordered a drink anyway. Another waiter returned to the table with her order and told her that the other guests would be joining her shortly. She laughed to herself. They were probably still playing hide the sausage and had been delayed. Lost in thought she toyed with the stem of her wine glass. Suddenly she felt the hairs on the back of her neck go up. Surely not, not here she prayed silently.

"Babe?" Ranger looked as stunned to see her as she was him. He was wearing dark casual slacks with an off cream shirt and black jacket. The top two buttons on his shirt were undone and Steph could see the small indent of sensitive skin where his neck and collarbone met. His hair was loose and hung to just above his shoulders. Wow, he looked hot. She subtly checked her mouth for drool.

He looked around, confused and ran his fingers through his hair. Was he rattled, thought Steph, he doesn't do rattled, does he? Maybe he does have feelings after all!

"Tank told me to meet him here at 7.45, he wanted to talk to me about something."

"Lula asked me to be here for 7.30" Steph countered. "Do you have any idea where the pair of them are?" She asked anxiously.

"No"

_Batman, speak to me! _"Any idea what's going on?"

"No"

_Batman, speak to me please!!_ "Why do you think we're here?"

"Pass"

_BATMAN!!! _

By now, Ranger had composed himself and sat down calmly. If his ESP was working tonight it didn't show. He called over a waiter and asked for a glass of wine and leant back in his chair slightly to look at her with his usual almost smile. Inside he was dying.

_God, you're beautiful_ "Looking good Babe"

_You're looking beyond good, I could eat you_ "Thanks, you're not looking too bad either, Ranger"

_I want to take you out of here and rip your clothes off_ "Like your dress, is it new?"

_Please take me home and strip me out of it _"Yes, fairly recent. Rangeman bought it for a distraction, don't you remember. The Panagio case"

_Ah yes, I wanted to rip it off you then too_ "Ah, yes, 'nice' man wasn't he?"

_No, but you made it all OK – I wanted to_..."Hope he stays in jail for ever"

The conversation stalled for a moment.

_I have feelings for you, real ones, I __think_"you did great that evening, proud of you Babe"

_I need you to tell me what you're really thinking, do you have any feelings for me at all?_ "Thanks, I can always rely on you to make the whole thing go right"

_I don't know how to do relationships, I'm scared_ "Devil is in the detail, Babe"

_Devil be damned, let me love you, dammit_ "maybe"

What neither of them realised was that they were getting closer and closer to each other. Suddenly their hands touched and Ranger let out a nervous cough. Steph pulled back as if she'd been scalded. At that moment, Tank and Lula strolled into the restaurant, casting smug glances at each other as they held hands. Their plan was working.

Ranger saw the smug look and put it down to the news they were about to impart. The larger than life couple sat down. Lula was dressed in a cream spandex cat suit which stretched to capacity across her ample form. Her hair was deep pink and she was wearing matching shoes, jacket and handbag. Even her nails matched. Tank was in smart casual grey trousers with a pale blue button down shirt. They looked very pleased with themselves.

"We thought you should be the first to know", started Lula

"We've decided to try again and this time, we'll even be sharing the cats" Tank smiled.

"Hell, we'll be sharing more than that, tell 'em Tankie"

Tank shot her a look as if to say 'calm down woman' and smiled at Ranger then at Bombshell. "We've realised that we love each other and that we need to try again, for our sanity's sake, if nothing else" he continued. "So, please raise a toast to the future Mr & Mrs Tank!" Tank suddenly laughed. "hell, Lula, we haven't even got a drink yet!!" This made all four of them laugh and caused a lull in the proceedings while a waiter was hailed and the drinks supplied.

"We decided to try again, after all, there ain't many men of Tank's size and well, I like my man big and strong" Lula added, almost coyly. Steph was convinced she saw Tank blush. Bless!! She thought.

Steph and Ranger realised that the evening wasn't about either of them so relaxed into the occasion. They both enjoyed themselves and felt more comfortable together than they had for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Morelli was feeling fed up. Steph hadn't returned his calls, again. Where did he stand with her? His phone went off and he picked it up – Big Dog was on the other end.

"Hey, Joe"

"Back at you. What are you doing calling me at this late hour – I didn't think you were in tonight, don't tell me I need to go in!"

"No, something else..."

"It's Cupcake, what's she done now, is she OK?!?"

"I'm at Smolenski's, she here with Tank, Lula and..."

"...Ranger" Joe finished the sentence for him

"Sorry"

"Don't be, I think I now know what she wants"

"Sorry"

"I'd rather hear it from you than the Burg gossips, see you tomorrow, bye"

"Bye"

Joe looked at the phone in his hands, it dropped onto the floor. He stood up then sat down again. He ran his fingers through his hair – must get it cut he thought absently.

He stood up and wandered into the kitchen. He walked out again. What?!? What?!? What the hell did she want from their relationship?!? He made as if to pick his keys up, but where would he go? He couldn't turn up at her place – if _they_ went back there...

He went back into the lounge and sat down again. Fuck, he thought. He turned on the TV, surfed for a few minutes and then turned it off again. I'll take Bob for a walk he thought and made the first coherent step out of confusion since taking Big Dog's call.

Bob looked really happy as they set off. Morelli had no clear idea of where he was going, he just put one foot in front of the other and hunkered down in his jacket. Bob disappeared into an alley and seconds later came back with a piece of cardboard box in his mouth.

o0o0o0o0o

Half an hour later they were back at his house and Joe looked up to see Steph sitting on his front porch, snuggled into her thin cardigan, she looked frozen.

He slowly walked up thinking this was it this was the BIG talk, she was going to tell him that they were through for good.

She looked up, shivering as he passed and held the door open for her.

"Joe?" she said, looking confused and walked into the kitchen.

"Cupcake, I know where you've been tonight" he blurted out.

"Yeah" she replied, "celebrating tank and Lula's engagement, isn't that the thing"

"Pardon?"

"Tank and Lula got engaged and so they asked Ranger and I to celebrate with them"

He rushed over to her and took her in his arms, realising that he'd been wrong. She gave him a hug, but didn't meet his lips when they came towards her.

A light had gone on in her head and he could see that she was not happy.

"Have you been spying on me? Don't you trust me? Joe?!? Look at me and tell me you haven't" she said pushing him away. He couldn't meet her eyes.

"Big Dog phoned me and told me where you were. I figured you'd gone there with _Him_"

"_He_ has a name and _He_ is my friend" she replied softly. "Can't my friends even have names?"

"People don't sleep with friends" he said petulantly.

"I only slept with him the once and we were off at the time". She blanched, that wasn't supposed to have come out.

"What?!?!" Joe exploded and started pacing up and down in the small kitchen, running his fingers through his hair for the second time that evening.

"I thought you said you hadn't done anything when you were staying with him at Rangeman this week" he spat at her, waving his arms about.

"It wasn't then" she replied softly, blushing.

"When was it then? Last night, today, four months ago? I can't do this any longer!!" He exploded again.

"You know, you're right" she replied, snippily. "I had been coming to talk to you so that you would know where I'd been. I thought that way you would continue to trust me and give me the space I need to sort out my feelings. I love you both, you know that now. You give me all that I need but want me to settle down – I'm NOT ready for that yet" she looked at him with pleading eyes and his heart melted, she continued "Ranger and I? Who knows if there could even _be_ a Ranger and I – I mean he's not exactly Mr Emotions or boyfriend material is he? But he is my friend and I sense there's more to our relationship than just that. I need to work out what _I_ want as well."

With that, she turned round and made as if to leave before holding onto the door frame and looking over her shoulder "but I guess you don't trust me and that is something I _really_ need from my man, so this is goodbye, Joe. I'm sorry. You've forced me to make a decision and this really is the last time we will ever have this conversation. There's no us, now or ever. Even if there is no me and Ranger, we'll _never_ get back together. I'm so sorry it's ended this way."

She looked really sad he thought and his heart broke as he realised what he'd done.

"See you around" she whispered and walked out for the last time.

He slid down the wall he didn't realise he'd been leaning against, put his forearms on his knees, lowered his head and sobbed. He sobbed for what had just happened, he sobbed for what would never be and he sobbed for what he'd done to her.

o0o0o0o0o

**It was all going too well so I thought I'd leave you a sad chapter this side of Christmas (as some of you now know, much of the story is finished - I just can't wait to give it all to you!!)**

**Next chapter coming soon, just need to make some tweaks. Thanks for your reviews, always appreciated. (I don't do this for them but it's nice to know you like what I write)**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

Ranger went home that evening sure that he'd felt some real and deep emotion at the restaurant. Could it have been jealousy? Nah, he didn't know what that emotion was. Or did he?

Lula and Tank were back on and he was pleased for them. They were a formidable, if somewhat scary concept, but he could see them working out their differences. Hell, Lula had even agreed to work round the cat thing.

He peeled his clothes off and laid them neatly on the chair in the corner of the room. He looked at his bed, wishing it wasn't so empty. Perhaps he was feeling regret. Another emotion?!? He blinked. If he hadn't sent Steph back to Morelli, would she have been there with him? He didn't think he'd ever know.

He quickly slid between the sheets but sleep evaded him for most of the night, finally he drifted off and dreamt of curls.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph went home. She didn't know what else to do. She'd had a really nice time at the restaurant and then Joe had spoiled it all. She knew she was being hasty but somehow it felt right to have finally split up with him. He'd been a comfortable and relatively stable part of her life for over two years now, but they hadn't been going anywhere and the penny had dropped this evening.

Joe would always spend his life wondering whether Ranger was more than just her friend. What if she'd gained a new friend. Would Joe do the same thing with that friendship too? No, this evening's fight had hurt, but it was finally over and she could now work out what she wanted without any guilt. Morelli had always made her feel guilty but it was only during this last fight that she'd finally realised it. Tomorrow was another day, to borrow a phrase from someone, she couldn't think who, but it was true. She would start to move forward tomorrow. Perhaps she'd even work out where she was headed too.

She smiled as she stepped out of her dress which was soon joined on the floor by her other clothes. She and put on a t-shirt and panties and slid between her sheets, wondering about Tank and Lula. She was asleep in seconds.

o0o0o0o0o

Lula was in the office showing off her beautiful engagement ring to Connie when Steph strolled in the next morning. They were both cooing and Steph leaned in to look. The ring was perfect for Lula – sparkly and massive.

Steph took hold of Lula's hand and moved her fingers to make the stones shine and sparkle. "Fabulous", she cooed. "It is so _**you**_. Set a date yet?" she said, inwardly cringing, remembering the last 'engagement'.

"Tankie thought about Christmas – we could theme it an' have snow an' all. I thought we could have a sledge and little Elves too. Oh, maybe not the Elves thing the last lot were freakin' scary."

Steph laughed, she felt so pleased for her friend. She knew it would become the biggest, loudest most mad wedding in the history of the world and she was happy because she knew that this time Tank would be involved in her plans, rather than frightened of them.

"Ladies, we need to do some shoppin', I mean real shoppin'. I need a dress and you need dresses – will ya be my bridesmaids? Pleeeze?" she continued, begging.

"Of course!" Connie and Steph said in unison and all three of them burst into fits of giggles.

At that moment the air temperature changed, or at least a cold breeze wafted across Steph's back and the hairs on her neck stood up. Lula and Connie stopped mid whoop and they all turned to see an amused Ranger standing in the door and looking at them.

"So, what hardware did he buy you then?" Ranger asked. Lula nervously put her hand out and Ranger took it. A 200 watt smile lit up his face. "Perfect" he said as he let go and carried on across the room to Connie's desk.

The girls all looked at each other with confusion on their faces. Was this Ranger? Weird.

"Any files for me today?" He asked still with a slight smile on his face.

Connie said no and he turned to walk out empty handed. As he went past Steph he slid his hand onto her neck and said "Babe, outside" before gently pushing her out of the door.

Before she knew it they were in the ally and she was against the wall. Ranger leant in and began to kiss her. She returned the kiss and laced her fingers through his soft, silky hair. Their bodies were so close you would not have been able to get a hair between them. He pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm working on the guilt thing" she said by way of an explanation and pulled him back onto her, initiating a mind blowing kiss. It was several minutes before either of them came up for air.

Steph smiled at him, pushed him off her and returned to the office.

Ranger turned back to his car and got in, deep in thought before speeding off to conquer the world.

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger sat in the park and contemplated his life. What did he have to show for it?

Pots of money – more than he could ever spend.

A profitable and expanding business.

Scores of employees.

A huge Cuban family.

Not bad.

Three friends – all of whom worked for him. Tank, Bobby and Steph were the only people outside of his immediate family that weren't frightened of him.

Crap!

Not good.

He wanted more.

He'd been sitting there for over an hour before the realisation hit him. He wanted people to _like_ him, want to spend time with him, feel a connection other than fear. He'd read something somewhere a long time ago and it flitted into his consciousness "...all that matters in the end is that you were truly loved..." He wanted to be more like her – she was loved, she was kind and had a big heart (mental head slap – duh! As if he could achieve this!).

Ranger realised that he hadn't done a mental anything as his eyes had just watered where the heel of his hand had smacked against his forehead.

"I'm finally losing it" he thought, darkly.

He could see it now – finally killed on a black ops mission (he made a mental note to check his contract with his lawyer on THAT one) his headstone would read:

"Here lies Ranger, a dark knight, perhaps?"

Not good.

A plan formed in his head and he set off quickly back to his car. Could he do this? Could he speak to someone who had formed Stephanie Michelle into a Plum? He hooked out his mobile phone as he drove. Before he had a chance to change his mind a voice on the other end said "hello, Plum residence"

"Hi Sir, can I pop over, there's something I need to speak to you about. Are you alone?"

"Yes, son. The others won't be back for another hour or so" came the bemused reply.

It was now or never, he thought. Another emotion erupted. This one he knew well - Fear.

His stomach lurched.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

"Right then, skinny white girl, this one is definitely you!!" Lula screamed as she pulled a bright red meringue from the rack and handed it to Stephanie.

Connie and Steph looked at each other, knowingly.

"Lula, how's about we take three of our favourites each into the changing room and you decide between them?"

"Yeah, see what you're saying, Connie, OK, go for it" came the reply

An hour later, a decision had been made. Because Steph and Connie were so different, Lula decided that they could have different styles but in the same colour. Because of the winter theme for the wedding, she'd insisted on a deep holly green slubbed silk.

Connie's was a sleeveless dress cut on the bias so that it clung to her breasts and hips and swung out a little before coming down to just below the knee at an angle. The neckline had a deep scoop and sat just above her ample cleavage, elegant and not at all slutty. Steph's was knee length and had spaghetti straps and it draped, albeit a lot less, at the neckline so that it gave a hint of cleavage. It was straight and fitted, flaring slightly out from her hips and finishing with a little hint of a frill. Everyone was happy. Job done, sorted.

Lula's dress, however was not so easy to pick. She'd wanted a floor length fitted second skin number and it took a long time and much persuasion that getting one two sizes too small was not going to work – the boutique simply didn't have anything with Spandex in it and to have to expect seams to stay intact without it was not an option.

Finally, Lula chose a simple (yep, simple!!) slubbed silk frock with long sleeves that started on her shoulders. It was fitted down to her ample hips and then flared slightly so that she would be able to move on the day but it still gave her the column effect she had been looking for in the first dress she'd tried on. The neckline was round - not too low - and enhanced her considerable assets. There was bead and pearl detailing on the bodice which was mirrored at the bottom of the hem and the back of the dress went out into a built in train that gave the whole gown elegance.

Once Lula put a headdress on everyone cooed and giggled. "Tankie will love me in this one" she sighed happily.

"I think this calls for some donuts to celebrate, but perhaps a bit of fried and greasy chicken first. Gotta keep my strength up for tonight's celebrations" Lula grinned.

"Celebrations?!" gimaced Connie.

"Yeah, Tankie's gonna get a whole lotta lovin' as I'm so on fire with this wedding shit an' all. When I tell him we've sorted the dresses out he's gonna.."

Steph didn't want to know any more and put her hand up to stop her friend giving them any further details on her evening's plans. "Wish I had a love life", she thought as she dropped everyone back at the Bonds Office and turned the Buick in the direction of her apartment. Perhaps Morrelli wasn't so bad after all... had she finished something too soon? Na, she'd made the right choice in ending it with Joe. Trust was so important and he'd not always been totally honest with her. "I mean" she said out loud before mentally finishing with "how many times had he held back on me about cases he was working on when if he'd been honest I'd probably have kept from being bombed, attacked or even kidnapped?"

What about Ranger though. He was such an emotional retard. Could she really get anything more than mind blowing sex from him? She doubted it. Perhaps it was time for a real change, someone altogether new. That seemed like a good idea, but yet, well, there was still something about Ranger that she needed to get out of her system. Was she strong enough? Strong enough for what? She didn't have any answers.

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger pulled up outside the Plums' house and took a deep breath. Counting down from 5 he finally got out of the car, locked it behind him and marched purposefully up the path to the front door.

Frank was waiting for him looking very curious and slightly confused.

Frank invited him through the house and out to his shed. A man's shed. Full of dusty manly things: a mower, spades, an axe, seeds, string, a leaf blower, saws.... He pulled up two chairs and opened a small fridge that was located in one corner near some sacking before offering Ranger a beer and grabbing one for himself.

Ranger sat down and drank deeply looking for Dutch Courage in the bottom of the bottle. He looked up and saw that Frank was waiting for him to begin.

"Sir..."

"Call me Frank, Ranger". He said softly, smiling to himself. Ranger looked _nervous...!_

"Sorry, Frank." he sighed. He hunched over, nursing the bottle and running his finger over the label, he'd dropped his head to look at the ground. He looked deflated, there was no arrogance or confidence.

Frank raised an eyebrow, leaned back and waited.

"I've known Steph for over two years now and bit by bit I've realised she's very important to me" he started hesistantly, he couldn't 'do' eye contact at that moment so took to swilling the beer round in the bottle and focused on that.

He continued. "I understand things between her and Morelli aren't quite going to plan and I want your advice on how to make her realise that I want to have a go at having a relationship with her. I've never been good with all this stuff and so this is all very new to me." He looked up hoping to see reassurance in Frank's eyes before he said anymore. He didn't want to appear weak and was gauging the other man's reaction. "I've said some very stupid things to her in the past so that she didn't get any ideas about _us_ – her being entertainment in my budgets - being the all-time classic. I've realised that it was all rubbish, spoken out of fear. Fear of what she could do to me. It's too late, though, she's already 'done' it to me – I really need her in my life."

Frank smiled at the man before him before he replied "Son, Steph is a one in a million girl. She's bright, funny, courageous and incredibly loyal. She's perceptive and knows you real well. Give her a few subtle hints and she'll get the basic idea, then you can take it from there."

He knew Ranger had feelings for his Pumpkin. He also knew that coming here had been a massive step. Ranger was a control freak so to have to ask for help with his daughter showed the level of his commitment and feelings. Did Ranger really have a clue about how Steph felt about him? He doubted it. The man in front of him was all that he'd aspired to be when he'd been in the army. He was a legend before he was 25. 25!!! His army buddies had told him all about this robot called Manoso who was invincible, the perfect killing machine. Calm to the point of stillness, the perfect planner. James Bond, Rambo and the Terminator had nothing on him!! And here he was, talking about a scrap of a girl who had managed to totally _unhinge_ him. Wonders never cease!

His buddies would never believe it was the same man. He noticed that Ranger had started talking again.

"That's the problem, Sir, er I mean, Frank. I'm not good at subtle - I order my men around, I take what I want from whoever can give it to me and I'm totally out of my depth. Steph wouldn't respond well to be dragged off to my cave." He gave an ironic smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you want from me, Ranger?"

"I don't know, Sir, er I mean Frank, some ideas or a plan. Anything! I'm a desperate man. I don't know how long I've got before she decides she wants to go back to _him_ so I think I need to act fast."

Frank was shocked and surprised by what he saw. Ranger was acting like a love-struck nerdy teenager, in love with the hottest girl at school and realising that he hadn't a chance of her even noticing him, never mind dating him. He gave a mental chuckle before continuing.

"Leave it with me, I'll have a good long think and get back to you soon, I promise"

Before any more could be said they both heard Ellen yelling out "Hi Frank, we're back"

"Leave it with me" he reiterated, patting him on the arm. They finished their beer quickly, both got up and left the security of the shed. Ranger strolled round the outside to the front of the house as if they'd been discussing the weather and waved goodbye before jumping back into his car and setting off.

"What was all that about, Frank?" she asked

"Not quite sure" came the reply.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

Steph parked next to the Dumpster – again – and got out. At that moment the heavens opened and she was soaked to the skin in seconds. Typical, she muttered under her breath before making a run for it. The lift was taking ages so in the end she decided to head up the stairs – she'd work off at least two of the donuts she'd just consumed, right?

She stepped into her apartment, closing the door behind her – no point in locking it - didn't stop anyone anyway. She'd just finished towelling her hair dry when the locks tumbled and Ranger walked in, dry as a bone. She looked out of the window and saw that it was still raining hard "guess you got a bit closer to the front door than I did?" she enquired.

Ranger did an almost smile and made some comment about parking karma. He handed her an envelope and motioned her to sit down and open it. She sat down on the sofa and turned it over several times.

She looked at him quizzically before finally opening the envelope and taking out a cheque. She stared at it for a few seconds and took a deep breath before getting up and trying to give it back to him.

"I can't take that, it's an obscene amount. Why would you be giving me a huge sum of money?"

"You saved Rangeman for me and I thought this might keep you in cars for a while. Plus the insurance" He added, giving her a wolfish grin.

"I can't take it, Ranger – take it back as payment for the times you've bled money looking after me" she said trying to give it back to him again.

"Sorry, I won't take a 'no' from you on this one. Without you there would probably be no Rangeman now – you are a remarkable woman, Steph – and your brilliance has saved the day, yet again"

He got up and turned to walk out. "If you destroy that cheque I'll simply put the money into your account so please keep it for me."

Damn, he'd said the 'please' word.

She nodded and he left.

Steph looked at the piece of paper in her hand $250,000. What on earth would she do with that kind of money?

o0o0o0o0o

"Report" snapped Ranger as he came on duty, standing in front of the control station. It had been 32 hours since his conversation with Frank and he was getting antsy. Antsy?! _He_ was the king of calm, what the hell was going on?!? He sort of listened to the lowdown on the previous shift's activities, letting the information wash over him, his thoughts on other things, obviously. Those curls, her eyes, the kiss in the alley... He needed to get a grip!! No, not _there_, he was wearing _that_ out...!

He took a deep breath and turned to Lester who was sitting at his desk and motioned for him to follow him and headed towards the door to his office.

"Hi Boss" Santos said as he stood up, pushed back his chair and followed him. Les smiled to himself. He knew that Ranger had been to see Frank – he'd been on duty when Ranger had pulled up outside the Plum residence, but he hadn't let on to anyone. He had known better than to get involved. Ranger would eventually seek him out to talk if it was something important. He wasn't quite sure what to expect but curiosity made him speed up so that he entered the room immediately behind Ranger.

"Sit!" Ranger barked, before adding "Sorry".

Sorry?!? Did my cousin really say 'sorry?!?' Helloo parallel universe...

Ranger began to pace about and ran his fingers through his hair before realising it was tied up. He untangled himself and proceeded to pull out the tie that was holding it in place, leaving it down. Babe preferred it down anyway. He slid the tie into his pocket.

He's losing it, smirked Lester to himself as he leant back onto the sofa and stretched his arms out along its back. At last, _something_ or should I say, _someone_ has rattled his cage!!! Yes!! He did a mental air punch and happy dance.

"What?!?" Ranger said as he looked at Lester's smug face.

Santos smiled at him and laughed gently. "You've got it bad, cuz" he ventured, stopping himself before he got into trouble. He knew what Ranger was like when he was out of control. This has been a long time coming he thought.

What came next was totally unexpected

"I. Need. Your. Help." He gasped.

"Why didn't you say" smiled Lester and stood up to slap Ranger on the back so that he would breathe again.

o0o0o0o0o

Half an hour later, Lester left the room. Ranger called Tank and told him he was off line for the rest of the day and went up to the 7th floor to think.

"Not. Again! This is TORTURE!!!" He thought as he leant against the door frame of his bathroom. Did he have a cold shower or just get on with relieving himself to save the discomfort of the shower? He sighed as he undid the zipper of his trousers...

o0o0o0o0o

Steph was sitting on the sofa with Grandma Mazur and her two nieces watching Pocahontas. They'd just got to the bit where Grandmother Willow was talking about Coco-um's marriage proposal and how unsuitable it was.

Edna turned and looked at Stephanie and said, "I know he sooo serious and I'm sure he'd build handsome, sturdy walls too, but I think there's more to Ranger than that."

Steph turned to look at Edna and gave her a knowing look. "Grandma" she sighed "he's never going to ask for my hand in marriage, he's not the type. He's far too wrapped up in his past and the secrets that keep him there. Plus he told me that he loves me 'in his own way' (she made bracket signs with her fingers as she said this) and that all he wants me for is sex. I don't think we'll ever be more than just friends because I can't do the casual thing with him and he knows that. We're pretty much through as far as a love relationship goes." She shrugged her shoulders, hoping that one day she could convince herself that it didn't matter, but she was the Queen of Denial so she'd leave that one for another day.

"Plus, I don't think he'll ever lighten up either" she added laughing.

She sat back to watch the rest of the film but a stray thought came into her mind. When she and Morelli had first hooked up there was a lot of 'off' as well as 'on' in the first few months. Perhaps she could do the same with Ranger. She did a mental head-slap. She loved Ranger too much to be able to slide into a casual thing with him and hope it would develop. If it didn't, and she doubted that it would, then she'd lose him completely and that was something she was not prepared to risk. Life without Ranger was just not an option.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

"Ellen, we need to talk, could you spare me 5 minutes please?"

Frank didn't ask Ellen to talk very often, but she wasn't too surprised. Ranger had obviously had something on his mind and she knew that Frank would talk to her about it when he was good and ready.

"What do you really think of Morelli?" he asked, taking her hand and sitting them both down at the dining table. He looked at her intensely, hoping she'd give him an honest answer. Ellen had many faults but underneath it all she was a good woman and he still loved her.

"Well, he hasn't always been a favourite of mine and pre-21 I'd have said he was a complete S-O-B. Seems like he's pulled himself together and isn't taking after his father though. I kinda like him. Why?"

"Well, do you want him as a son in law?" He continued.

"I thought I did, but him and Steph have had so many break ups that I can't really see him in Steph's future. I know I've often wished out loud that Steph would settle down, get married and have kids with him, but in recent months I've realised he's not the one. I thought Dickie was right for her and look what happened there. I don't know if she's cut out for what this neighbourhood sees as acceptable - she's certainly not as a typical "Burg" girl, that's for sure." She looked at him intensely, realising where Frank's line of questioning was taking him.

Frank nodded, approving of what she'd said, and took a deep breath before continuing. "What about Ranger?"

"Hmmm. That's a good question. If the 'Burg' gossips are anything to go by he's a thug and a killer, but there's something about him. Steph obviously sees him as a good friend and I'm sure some of her break ups with Joe have been because of him. I could even see Steph falling for him. He just seems very closed off. Quite sad, really. He'd make a great catch if he really is the gentleman he behaves like when he comes here. He even puts up with my Mother's hands." She laughed at the last comment, before adding "what did you two talk about the other day?"

Frank leaned forward and kissed her and Ellen was so surprised she forgot what she was asking and kissed him back. PDA's were unheard of in the Plum household so it completely caught her by surprise.

At that moment, Edna walked through the front door and clicked her teeth at them both before heading for the kitchen. Frank quickly got up and left before any more could be said.

o0o0o0o0o

Luckily Ranger had finished his 'ministrations' and was lying on his bed when the phone rang, it was Tank. "Mr Plum on Line 1" he said. Ranger pushed the intercom button next to his bed and said thanks before taking the call.

"Hello, Frank"

Hi, son" came the reply

"How about a party?"

"Sorry? Pardon?"

"Ellen's birthday is coming up and I thinking of throwing her a surprise party. We could have karaoke too which could give you the opportunity to tell Steph how you feel through a song and if it doesn't work then you could blame it on me and I could say I chose the song for you so you would have a get-out clause"

Ranger thought for a second and then said "When?"

"Week on Friday, 20 hundred hours, I've booked Andrelli's, all sorted"

"That could work" Ranger said cautiously as a smile spread over his face.

o0o0o0o0o

"Pumpkin have you got a minute?" Frank asked.

"Sure, Dad. What's up?" came the reply.

"You know it's your Mother's birthday next week, well I thought we could have a bit of a party. Andrelli's, 8.00. Next Friday. Thought I'd liven it up with a bit of Karaoke. Hope you can make it."

"Sure thing, Dad. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, all sorted, perhaps Mary Lou and some of your other friends could come too?"

"Great idea, Dad"

"Good, see you next Friday. Oh, by the way, don't mention it to your Mum, it's a surprise. Perhaps it would be a good idea to avoid having dinner here before hand. You know how she gets wind of things..."

"See you then, Dad, love you, Bye"

"Love you too, Pumpkin, bye". Frank chuckled to himself, the plan was coming together. Now where was that daft old bat when you needed her?

o0o0o0o0o

"Right, so the plan is to sing to her then? Can you even _sing_"

"Yep to both" Ranger replied, popping the p.

"And what exactly did you plan to sing?"

"Ah, that's where you come in."

"Right, so you've really thought about this then?"

"Nope" he replied, popping the p again. Mind's been too busy thinking about something else, he thought with a mental shrug.

"OK, so do you want romantic? Funny? Angsty?"

"I don't know," Ranger said with a hint of exasperation in his voice "Like I said, that's where you some in, Les"

"OK, so what about we go for a real humdinger and spill your heart out?"

"Frank did mention that if the song I chose back fired then he'd take the blame for it," he admitted, sheepishly.

"Fucking A!!"

"Yeah, I thought so too!!"

"But we need to work on Steph so that she takes on board what you're saying rather than throws you to the lions. We need to soften her up a bit, get her used to the idea. Didn't you tell her that she was entertainment and a line on your budget?"

"Yeah, I was such an ass"

"I'll say" Lester said sniggering.

"Are you going to help me or just laugh at me. I'm a desperate man, Santos!" Ranger looked desperate too, Lester thought to himself. Oh boy, he was so going to enjoy this 'assignment'


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

"Whatever it takes to make her see" had been Ranger's final words to Lester Santos and he knew just how to do it too. He left Ranger wallowing in his own self pity – 'bout time he realised what he could lose, Lester thought to himself. Now, where did I put Julie's number? Ah, here it is.

o0o0o0o0o

"Julie?! Are you OK?!"

"Hey, I'm fine. I just need your help with something."

"Hey, shoot, what can I do for you?"

"I wondered if you could find out if Ranger is seeing anyone right now – or is planning to, it's just that there's a kid in my class who's going to be moving to Newark with his Mum and I thought I could fix them up for a date or something. I mean, if that's ok with you and Dad. He could act as a personal tour guide and help her to settle in."

Steph gulped, forced a smile and paused before she replied.

_Over my dead body!! _"Sure, it's fine with me, why would I object? It's not as if we're anything other than friends - I'll see what I can do" she said as cheerfully as she could muster before saying her goodbyes and hanging up the phone.

Her heart sank but on the other side of America a little girl did a happy dance. Uncle Lester would be so pleased! She'd felt Steph's heartache down the phone when she'd made the suggestion of a date for her Dad. Rachel had been listening in on the speaker phone and the two accomplices hugged before dialling Lester with their news.

o0o0o0o0o

"Okay, I have it on great authority that if you were to contemplate dating someone else it would make Steph focus on taking you seriously in the relationship stakes."

"No going to happen, cuz, I couldn't deceive her"

"I didn't say you had to actually go through with it, but just make her think that it was a possibility so that she would stop to think about your change of heart. Make her realise that you ARE serious about a relationship with someone. And that it could be her" Lester reasoned.

"When would this so-called date be scheduled to happen?"

"A couple of days after Ellen's party should do the trick"

"I'm not sure, Les. She doesn't really exist, does she?!?" He added quickly.

"You're in the clear on that one" Lester said and laughed.

Ranger looked decidedly less worried.

"Look,all we have to do is make Steph think that you're ready to try being human and she'll come running to you before you've decided to even see this 'other woman'. Trust me on this one – I'm great at manipulating women."

"I'm really not keen on 'manipulating' Steph, she's had enough of others doing that and she'd never forgive me if she found out. She'd lose all her trust in me. I'm Batman, her superhero for chrissake!"

"Think about it, Ranger. Get back to me by the end of play today." Lester walked out, slowly closing Ranger's office door behind him. Smirking he returned to his desk.

o0o0o0o0o

"Frank?"

"Yes son"

"Can I run an idea past you please?"

Ranger then proceeded to tell him everything that he and Lester had discussed. He knew Steph so well and would be able to guage whether this hair brained scheme might just actually work.

"Actually, provided you keep the whole thing low key then it could do the trick. Make comments like "Hmmm, interesting idea" or "could be what I need right now" so that you give the impression that perhaps it's something you might consider. I think if you also make hints that it's not just this other option, but Steph that you might be interested in then she might start to think that you're finally growing up. Sorry, son, don't take offence, but you've not exactly been behaving like an adult when it comes to the whole heart and soul thing, have you?"

Ranger blinked before answering "Guess you're right. Thank you Frank, you've given me lots to think about"

Frank turned to Ellen who'd heard his half of the conversation and filled her in on the blanks. A big smile fell over her face. "I feel a party coming on, Frank" she said laughing.

"Already sorted" came his smug reply. She smacked him playfully on the arm and said "explain".

o0o0o0o0o

"Tankie, come quick!" cried Lula from the bedroom.

Tank rushed into the room and stopped suddenly. Lula was lying on the bed, wearing only a red and black lacy babydoll nightie.

Lust filled his eyes and he knelt down between her ample thighs "What can I do for you, my lady?" he chuckled with a wolfish grin, licking his lips.

"Now, what was I thinkin' I needed?" she said, looking him up and down and coming to rest on the tent his trousers were making before reaching out to touch him.

At that moment Tank's phone rang. Damn, he thought, this must be how Ranger feels when I call him up.

He looked at his phone. It was Steph. Steph?! What did she want at 9 o'clock in the evening!

"Sorry Tank, hope I'm not disturbing anything." She said, haltingly.

Lula looked up at him in full Rhino mode. She wanted to wrench the phone out of his hands stamp on it and then tear Tank's clothes off. Tank raised his hand to stop her and something in his eyes told her to hang fire. She knelt up on the bed looking intrigued and tried to listen in.

He said a few things, quickly finished the call and turned to look at her. "Well I never" he said then started to purr "Now, where were we?" before pulling Lula into his arms.

"Tell me later, Tankie" she smiled before they fell back onto the bed.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph knew she had to face Ranger. She'd pretty much promised to speak to him for Julie to sound him out about this other Mum. Crap, why had she agreed to help?!? Ranger was hers, wasn't he?! Then she gave a mental head slap. No. She'd gone back to Morelli so many times. Half the time Ranger'd even sent her for Godssake! Perhaps he didn't think she wasn't worthy? Tank had said that was rubbish when she'd mentioned it on the phone and had agreed to meet her the next day at Shorty's for lunch to discuss what needed to be done.

She laid down on her bed in her thinking position. It wasn't helping. All she could think about was _that_ night and how he'd ruined her for all men. What if he decided he liked this _bitch_ more than her? What if he wanted a relationship with someone else. She knew she could lose him for good. All of him, not just the bit she knew she currently had. She needed to think of a plan. Fast. How could she manipulate him into forgetting about _her_. Fuck! _She_ didn't even have a name yet and Steph already hated her.

She listened to the sounds in her apartment. It was too quiet. Crap!! Rex was still at Rangeman!

She speed dialled 1 on her phone

"Yo, babe"

"Yo, yourself"

Silence

_Okaaaaayyyyy, where are we going with this one?" _"You wanted something, Babe?"

_Yes, you!!_ "Could I pop over tomorrow and pick up Rex – my apartment's too quiet without him"

_Mine's too tidy without you_ "Sure, I'm in meetings til mid afternoon, what about 4.00?"

_Can I say for the rest of the day with you in your apartment, perhaps we could test out your sheets _**"**Great!"

_Is that all you want, you could have me too... _"great, I'll see you then, then"

He hung up and Steph stared at the phone. God, she wanted him so badly she could cry! Hey, she'd done that to death, hadn't she? What did this other woman have that Julie felt she could step up and grab her man?!? She snorted. Her man!!! Hardly!!

She went into the bathroom and decided to have a shower. Half an hour later, her shower massager had been put through its paces and at least some of her sanity had been restored. She slumped onto her bed, sighed heavily and attempted to get some sleep.

o0o0o0o0o

The next morning came round far too fast. Steph blinked and raised her head from the pillow. She couldn't see much as her hair was falling, haystack-like across her eyes. Bet Nicole Kidman doesn't look like this in the morning, she thought grumpily.

She got up, sensing something was different. She could smell Bulgari, Leather and ... but she couldn't sense him. Crap! Crappity, crappity, crap, crap!! He'd been to see her last night and hadn't stayed. Perhaps he was getting her used to the idea that he would be leaving her, forever!!!

A single tear fell from her eye and slowly slid down her cheek. Buck up, Wonder Woman! She told herself sternly. It ain't over until the fat lady sings and that wouldn't be until Mum's birthday party.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

Ranger sat at his desk. He'd been for a run and ended up at Steph's apartment. He knew she wouldn't be awake – only mad men went running at 5.00 in the morning – but he'd needed to see her, feel her calming influence. He could no longer guarantee that his Zone worked. All he could think about was her, filling his life. Forever. Was he too late? Would he ever get to give her 'someday'? God, he hoped so. The idea of up and coming karaoke evening and the plans Lester was hatching were frightening him. What if she walked out of his life completely. Forever.

She sighed and turned towards him. He knew she could sense him. He had to leave. He bent down to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. Her hair was looking really frightening this morning and he wanted to scoop her up, take her into the shower and spend hours massaging conditioner through it and taming it. He stopped himself, only just, and left.

He knew he was slowly going mad. If only Steph could see how much she meant to him! He'd always been so sure of himself but she'd unhinged him completely. In the last few days he'd completely unravelled as he'd realised how much she meant to him. He finally ceased to be a robot – crap!

He was such a fool but how could he put it right? He'd spent so long pushing her away, could he find the strength to pull her towards him enough but without smothering her? How would she react? He knew he loved her, but did she feel the same? Would she go back to Morelli?

Could he become someone that others could learn to love and cherish? Only she had the key to open that door. Would she help him? God, he hoped so.

What was going on with her and Joe? Had they finally finished for good? He doubted it, but he knew that he needed her to see the real _Carlos_. Carlos. Not Batman. Not the Badass bounty hunter. Not Ranger. _Carlos, _because he lover her. Carlos the man, loved herand it was killing him that she didn't know.

Too many questions and no answers.

He snorted to himself. Yep, he'd finally gone mad. Years of training to remain calm and not buckle under enemy attack and here he was, the Manoso killing machine, completely unhinged by a lttle scrap of a white girl from the Burg.

o0o0o0o0o

Tank walked into Shorty's to find Steph was already looking over the menu. He caught her eye and wandered over to the booth she was in. He ruffled her hair and sat down opposite her.

"I don't know why I'm bothering to look" she said smiling "I already know what I'm having" and she passed the menu to Tank.

They both ordered and while they waited they sipped on their drinks.

"What's this all about, Steph?" he asked but before he could reply, Morelli walked in, looked round and headed in their direction.

"Mind if I join you, Cupcake?" he asked and sat down "Tank" he said, nodding to the big black man.

"I'm not staying, but I need to give you this" he said, pulling an envelope out of his jacket pocket. "Just read it when you get a minute, will you?" he said before leaning over and planting a kiss in her hair. He stood up, smiled and left.

"What was all that about?" Tank asked, looking confused.

"Beats me"

At that moment the food arrived and they both tucked in.

Over lunch they talked about Ranger and the conversation Steph had had with Julie. She also told him how it had made her feel and Tank could see she was starting to fall apart. A tear threatened to fall from her eye but before it did she seemed to think of something, stopped slouching, pulled back her shoulders and smiled at him. Little did he know she was thinking about a fat lady and singing.

When they had finished and Tank had given her some ideas he left, leaving his share of the bill. She tried to stop him. After all, she was now a woman with money. She still hadn't thought of what to do with it. But while she was sitting eating her dessert, a couple of ideas came into her head. She knew she needed to run them past Ranger before he found out from other sources and hit the roof and this afternoon would give her the chance to do just that.

Her thoughts moved to the envelope Morelli had left her and with a little caution she opened and read it, her eyes widening as she did so. By the end she was also blushing.

o0o0o0o0o

"Thanks, Joe"

"You read my letter then?" he asked, smiling, even though he knew she would not be able to see it.

"Yeah, wasn't what I was expecting though! Hey, you're smiling, aren't you?!?"

"Might be" he admitted before he continued "Hell, I wasn't expecting to write it, but it just felt the right thing to do. Can we still be friends?" He asked carefully.

"Without a doubt! And for the record I love you too, you'll always be part of my life and now that we're friends again I feel so much happier"

"Great, me too, Cupcake, me too".

Steph put down the phone and picked up the letter again. She read it slowly

_Hi Cupcake_

_I've done nothing but think since our final - final never to be put right again - break up. Yeah, I've realised you're right, we should just be friends._

_We want different things and if we'd continued our trust would have collapsed completely and we'd have grown to hate each other. I'm glad you used your spidey senses for us this time!_

_I've also been thinking about what you said about Manoso and I think you need to give him a chance. I can't see that he has any emotion and I'm worried that he'll hurt you too, but perhaps you can see something that I can't._

_I know you've got your mother's party on Friday – don't worry I'm not even invited (least I'm saved from your Grandma's hands!) but I've a suggestion for what you should sing to him – perhaps he'll take on board the words. Give it a go, you've nothing to lose and lots to gain._

_Hope we can still be friends_

_Joe_

_Xxx_

_PS, sorry nearly forgot the song it's "W..._

o0o0o0o0o

Two Days Before the Party...

"This is wrong, Les, I can't do this to Steph, she'll never forgive me if she found out"

"Rubbish!" Santos snorted

"Sorry, I'm outta here, I'm going in the wind and I'll see you next week"

"You can't do that to me – I've got it all planned"

"Well, you'll just have to unplan it Les!" he said pacing the floor of his office " I either win Steph fairly or we can forget it. I'm not going to feed her a load of bullshit only for her to throw it back at me and leave me forever when she finds out."

"Ok, so you're running away, but if you were staying, what song would you have chosen?"

"That's easy 'I...."

"I still think you're a yellow custardy coward" Les snorted before opening the door and storming off.

"Problems boss?" Tank said as he wandered in.

Ranger filled him in on what Lester had planned and he was sure Tank did a couple of subtle eye rolls. This confirmed his thoughts that the whole idea was a bad one.

Tank put a pile of files down on the table and told Ranger that he needed some signatures before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

He went to his own office and sat thinking about the conversation and then he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is that Rachel?"

"Yeah. Tank?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to you, do you have a coupla minutes?"

"Sure" said Rachel, intrigued.

Tank explained that he'd heard about Lester's 'plan' and wanted her to know that he thought it was totally FUBAR, but that Julie might still be able to help.

o0o0o0o0o

"Dad?"

"Hi Julie, long time no speak, how's Miami? Your Mum and Ron still being as strict?" Ranger said as his lips turned up with the merest hint of a smile.

"Miami's fine and Mum and Ron are still way to protective – I mean I'm nearly 12 after all"

Ranger smiled to himself before continuing "So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

o0o0o0o0o

"Hi guys, no Vinnie?" Steph said as she walked into the Bonds Office and started looking round the door to his office.

"Na, he's at a conference" came the reply. "Something about ornithology" continued Connie with a grimace.

"Nice." Steph said back, also grimacing. "Have you chosen your song yet for Friday?"

"Think so, I'm hoping Hal likes it" she said, grinning and looking up from the manicure she was currently giving herself. Hal had asked her to go along as his date, so Steph guessed there was something happening between them. She'd hear something when Connie was good and ready to spill the beans so didn't pursue it.

Connie was in the middle of painting her nails deep bronze. Steph wasn't so sure about the colour and it must have shown on her face because Connie continued "No, I'm not sure I like it either" before reaching into one of the drawers in her desk and getting the nail varnish remover out and some cotton wool pads before taking it all off again.

"White girl, you chose your song yet?" asked Lula returning from the bathroom and plonking herself down on the couch. "I'm all sorted and I've chosen one that I could use for our first song after we're married too – depends on Tank's reaction to it though" she said laughing.

Steph cringed and looked at Connie who was hiding under her desk pretending to put the used cotton wool pads in the bin. She could tell Connie was laughing so guessed she knew what the song was.

"Don't tell me, Lula, save the surprise"

"You bet" came the reply "what's yours, I'm dying to know"

"Well" said Steph, "you're not going to believe it but Joe actually suggested it as he felt it might get things moving along between me and Ranger"

You could have heard a pin drop Lula and Connie both looked stunned so Steph filled them in on Morelli's letter but without saying the name of the song. She wanted it to be a surprise. She was really nervous as the song gave everything away. She still couldn't believe she was going to use it but at the same time she knew it was perfect.

"Right ladies, as we all appear to have chosen our songs, it's time to go shopping – treat's on me – I'll fill you in on the way – buy what's right for you – I've suddenly come into some money!"

For the second time that morning the room was silent before steph laughed and grabbed the girls before locking the door behind them.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph left her bags in the car and headed to Haywood. She did a finger wave at the camera as she pressed her fob and opened the gates to the car park. As usual, there was an empty space next to Ranger's Porsche so she threw her car into the spot and headed out to the lifts.

She arrived on 5 and asked if Ranger was free yet. She'd phoned in on her way there to find out his movements and knew that he'd been in a client meeting that was due to finish anytime.

As Ranger was still occupied she decided to pop her head round Tank's door and found him up to his eyeballs in a set of building plans. "Hi Bombshell, things all set for Friday?"

"Yeah, I think so, you?" He nodded in reply but she could tell he was busy so decided to leave him to it and wait for Ranger in his office. She'd only just sat down on one of the sofas when the Boss-man himself walked in.

He seemed surprised to see her but his blank face slammed down and he nodded to her before joining her at the other end of the sofa.

"Ranger, I've been thinking about the money you gave me and want to give most of it away"

"Only you, Babe" he said warming his smile up – it even went into his eyes.

"Thanks for understanding" she continued "I really don't need much money and there's no point in buying a decent car – it'd only get blown up before too long" she said laughing.

"So what did you have in mind?"

"I thought I'd use some of it to get Grandma out from under my parent's nose. I plan to take her out next week and see what we can find"

"Great idea, Babe, anything else?"

"Yeah, how do you think it would go down if I gave some of it to Lula and Tank as a wedding present? Or perhaps I could pay for their wedding? I know Lula doesn't have any money, but I don't know about Tank. I don't want to insult him or make him think I'm doing it out of pity" She looked at him trying to read his reaction.

"I think that would be a lovely gesture, although Tank is a wealthy man due to Rangeman – he's a part owner, you know"

"Oh, well then do you think I could pay for Lula's dress then?"

"I'm sure she'd love that. Or perhaps you could offer to buy the cake?"

"Great idea, should have thought of that myself"

Ranger's heart melted but Steph couldn't see it. His blank face was totally in place and he knew she could not read his thoughts. He wanted to touch her but knew that if he did he would not be able to let her go. What did she want from him? He knew what he wanted from her? She was everything to her. What was she to him? Would he just be an interlude before returning to Morelli?

_Hey, Batman, you're not aware of your surroundings! _"Ranger, are you listening?"

_God, you're amazing _"Sorry, so much on my mind, I'm off in the wind in the morning"

_You can't go I need to sing to you, open my heart, but I'm scared _"But you'll miss the party!"

_Perhaps I'm being hasty but I love you so much and I can't this any longer _"Sorry, Babe. Didn't realise it meant that much to you".

_You have no idea _"Yeah, well maybe next time"

o0o0o0o0o

Steph left and went up to 7 to pick up Rex but as she turned to leave, Ranger was standing by the front door, keys in hand.

"Steph, where are you at with Morelli?" he asked, his fingers crossed behind his back. _Have I really got my fingers crossed – I'm losing it..._

"We're through, over, finito, the end, never to be repeated again, why?" _because of you, Batman_

"Just wondered, I'd heard you were off again. Unhealthy pattern of behaviour, Babe" _do I stand a chance –how do I know you'll not to go back to him?_

"Yeah, well, we realised that we don't quite trust each other and so we'd only end up hating each other" _it's all your fault and you don't even realise_

"Ah" _do you trust me enough not to break your heart – do you even like me enough to try?_

"Why?" _please tell me you're interested_

"No reason, I was just talking to Julie that's all" _she's trying to get us together_

"Really? She did mention that she'd wondered if you were free to help her out with a new Mom who was moving to the area" _Crappity, crap, crap!_

"Yeah, she did ask if I was free to help her out with something" _but it's not what you think_

"Well, I think you should volunteer, it's not like you've any commitments at this end" _I don't like how this is going_

Steph looked at her watch and pretended to be shocked "Damn, I need to go, see you around. When will you be back?" _please don't meet this other woman_

"Not sure, see you too, Babe" _please don't go back to Morelli_

Steph walked out before ranger could see the tears threatening to run down her face. It looked as if it was all over and the Fat Lady hadn't even had her chance.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

Friday

Tank paced round his room. He knew Steph was a total mess, Lula had filled him in. She'd apparently called from her apartment saying she wouldn't be going to her Mum's party in floods of tears.

Lula had talked her round saying that her Mum would be so upset if she didn't turn up so she'd relented but she knew she would run away if given the chance.

Tank needed to sort the whole mess out and he knew he had to do it now.

Ranger had run away to the Batcave. He couldn't believe Ranger would be such a coward. Lester was right, he had turned into a custard yellow chicken. He'd known Ranger since the three of them had been at kindergarten and he'd never known Ranger to behave like this, ever. Even in the thick of battle, Ranger had never flinched and here he was running from his feelings like a _girl._

He suddenly realised that Ranger was not a robot, just beyond good at hiding his emotions. At least he was less afraid that his friend would rust up or suffer electrical failure as he got older. This thought made him snort and a chuckle sprang from his throat as he lifted the phone.

"Santos, in here now" he barked slamming the phone down. He wanted Lester to know he was angry, but he also needed his help to sort out the mess that was Ranger's and Steph's love life. If there was still time, that is.

"Les, you're his cousin and I'm his best friend. We can't let Ranger screw this up. We need to get him to that party, I have a plan, but we need to get Ranger there. Do you have any idea what song he'd planned on using?"

"As a matter of fact, I do" Santos said, smiling "I know exactly which song he'd planned on singing"

"Good" Tank replied. "Now all we need is an incentive to get him to the party".

o0o0o0o0o

Friday evening

Steph sat in her lounge waiting for Lula to arrive. She knew if she didn't have her support she was never going to make it to the evening. Rex was sitting in his can, twitching his whiskers at her, his beady eyes looking at her expectantly.

"Okay, I'll give you another piece of cake, but you and me need to get healthy if we're ever going to get our lives on track" she sighed, walking over to the kitchen. She found a small corner of birthday cake left over from her earlier binge and popped it into his cage. He shot out of his can, lodged it into his cheek and scuttled off to add it to his stash in the nest he had built.

At that moment the doorbell rang and she padded off to open it to Lula who was closely followed by Connie.

"Lula, I want to thank you for being such a good friend to me" she started

"Hey, white girl, you're the best, without you I wouldn't be here – literally" she replied, giving her a hug and wondering where the conversation was headed.

"Well, as I told you earlier, Ranger gave me some money as a thank you for helping sort out the trouble with Rangeman's break ins and I want to use some of it to repay that friendship"

"No need, White girl"

"But I WANT to, no I _need_ to, please?" She then went on to explain that she would like to pay for Lula's dress and the wedding cake. Lula screamed with delight and gave her the biggest hug.

"I don't know what to say" she said between tears.

"Yes would be good"

Lula laughed and gave her another hug, Connie joined in and soon the three of them were sniffling and laughing at the same time whilst supporting each other. At that moment, Steph realised she was loved, not for the money she'd just persuaded Lula to take, but just because. She knew she'd be ok at her Mum's party – even though the main attraction was going to be missing.

"Right then, I suppose we need to get this show on the road" she said and all three of them started towards the bathroom.

Three hours later, the girls were ready to party. Steph picked up the small parcel she'd wrapped for her mother. It contained a lovely new apron and cookbook by her favourite chef, Paulo Tribeccio. It also contained a cooking day hosted him which she knew Ellen would be thrilled with.

The three women looked at each other, grinning. Steph was in a sapphire coloured jersey dress which stopped five inches above the knee and she'd teamed it with opaque black tights and black 4 inch FMP's. The whole outfit was stunning and showed off her figure without being slutty. Her hair was part up with curls edging her face. She had not over done the makeup but she had emphasised her eyes with deep grey eyeliner and plenty of mascara.

Connie looked like Betty Boop, the deep red dress she wore showed off her fabulous curves, especially her marvellous cleavage. She'd waxed her moustache especially and she'd teased her hair out so that it defied gravity – Hal was going to love it!

Lula had surprised the others and had decided on a deep purple wraparound dress with flared skirt which crossed proudly across and between her ample bosom. There was enough depth to the v at the front that Tank was probably going to get suffocated, but hey, he liked his women big, what else could you say. She'd gone for deep bronze ringlets which hung down her back and she'd kept her beautiful skin naked except for a hint of sparkle which she'd also swept across her bosom.

"Wow, ladies, I think you can safely say, we're ready to turn some heads, so if you're ready to party, let's go" Said Connie before putting her coat on.

They all piled downstairs, into Connie's car and out on to the main drag.

o0o0o0o0o

Steph's mobile rang and she looked down at the caller ID before answering it. It was Julie "Hi sweetie, how's tricks?" she asked

"I'm fine, but I need to talk to you – are you free?"

"Yeah, we're heading over to Andrelli's but I'm not driving so I'm good to talk, what can I help you with?" She hoped Julie didn't have news for her regarding that bitch who wanted Ranger to show her round. She was probably very lovely Steph thought to herself before focusing back on what Julie was saying.

"Well, you know I mentioned about my friend's Mum and that I wanted Dad to help her out? Well, it turns out Dad has other plans. Seems he's already thinking about someone else and doesn't want to hurt Janice by leading her on."

_Ah, so she has a name, the bitch is called Ja – what! There's someone else he's interested in – when did he find someone else? _"Oh, I see" Steph replied "But what has it got to do with me?" she asked bewildered

"Steph, do you really have no idea?" Julie asked incredulously.

"No, sorry, I don't" Steph replied sadly.

"Then think about it" Julie replied quietly as she put the phone down.

"Julie? Julie!" Damn, that child has as much phone manners as her father Steph thought grumpily. What did she mean? Who could he be interested in? A thought crossed her mind. Could Julie mean her? Ranger only wanted a fuck buddy, didn't he? He's made in plain that was all he could offer. She shook her head sadly. No, Ranger wasn't interested in her, was he?

o0o0o0o0o

The party was in full swing, Steph had danced with most of the Merry Men and several of the other men Frank had invited to her Mother's party. Most of them were old enough to be her father but she'd had a nice time anyway. She hadn't seen Ranger and knew that he was not going to come. He'd been in the wind since yesterday. Plus she would know if he arrived. She would sense him.

Several beers had passed her lips when she heard the DJ say he was about to start the Karaoke section of the evening. First up was Connie who sang "Take a Chance on Me" by Abba. Hal knew she was singing it for him and took her into his arms at the end and planted a great big kiss on her lips. The crowd cheered and when they both came up for air, everyone cheered again as Connie blushed.

Grandma Mazur was up next. She'd kept a fairly low profile until that point but she jumped up onto the stage and ripped off the demur dress she had been wearing to reveal a low cut top and high legged silver shorts before belting out "I'm Horney" by DJ Cammy. The whole room went into shock. Edna bumped and ground her way through the song oblivious to the effect she was having before throwing herself onto her latest beau who looked like he was the cat who'd got the cream.

Everyone was still in shock when Lester stood up hoping that everyone would recover in time for his number.

"Right, everyone, it should not be me singing this one, Ranger chose it and I think there's someone in this room who knows it's about them, but as he's too much of a coward, it's up to me to let her know how he feels" he looked pointedly at Steph, who looked back at him and blushed.

The opening few notes played and Steph gave a low sob before running out of the room and straight into a human wall.

"Oh no you don't" came the wall's reply. "You need to hear these lyrics" said the deep voice and Steph looked up into her father's eyes. He grabbed her hand and led her back into the hall.

I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older

Steph began to sob quietly in her father's arms. He pulled her closer and said "You know, this whole thing is getting out of hand. You both love each other so much, I just hoped tonight you'd get a chance to let each other see how much you need to be together. He's so right for you and you are so right for him too, Pumpkin" he whispered before the words continued.

Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
And through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder

Steph felt someone gently pull her from her father's arms but she hardly noticed. She buried herself into the new chest, keeping her eyes closed. Lost to the words of the song and her own sorrow. How the words were killing her but Ranger would never know their effect on her.

In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've travelled so far  
To change this lonely life

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me

She wanted to stay in the arms that held her forever, they were calming her and she felt safer than she'd felt for a long time. She didn't need to pretend anymore and it felt right to let people know how she felt. She loved him. Plain and simple and by tomorrow morning the whole Burg would know too. Damn!

She pulled her arms up front of her, resting her palms on the firm chest of the man who held her and laid her head against his solid front, her nose on the buttons of his shirt. She could feel his beating heart and she imagined it was Ranger, but he was on a mission and she couldn't think about that right now. She just didn't want the song to end. A single kiss was placed in her hair.

I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me,  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me  
In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've travelled so far  
To change this lonely life

For the second time that evening, she was pulled from a man's arms into those of another. She didn't care whose they were, her grief was overwhelming and she began to cry slowly and silently. The arms around her held her more tightly, the man's head resting on top of hers. She just wanted to lie within the strength that the new arms offered her, wishing they were Ranger's, yet knowing that they weren't.

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me  
I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me

Again, she was pulled into new arms, she felt as if each man was trying to give her the love she craved from Ranger and the friendly gesture was warming and comforting. However this time, it felt different, she realised she could smell Bvlgari and the arms wrapped around her felt familiar. She realised she was dreaming, hoping, fooling herself, Ranger was far away, saving the world. She kept her eyes shut wanting the pretence to continue whilst she listened to the words of the song.

Let's talk about love  
(I wanna know what love is) the love that you feel inside  
(I want you to show me) I'm feeling so much love  
(I wanna feel what love is) no, you just cannot hide  
(I know you can show me) yeah  
I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love  
(I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too  
(I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it too  
And I know, and I know, I know you can show me  
Show me what is real, woah (woah), yeah I know  
(I wanna know what love is) hey I wanna know what love  
(I want you to show me), I wanna know, I wanna know, want know  
(I wanna feel what love is), hey I wanna feel, love  
I know you can show me, yeah

'I want to know what love is' by Foreigner

"Babe"

She looked up straight into Ranger's eyes. They were shining brightly as if they held a tear. He was totally focused on her and he leant down and kissed her tenderly. Her world stopped for a second as she realised she was truly loved by the man who was holding her.

"You came" she said, simply

The whole room was silent and the feeling of relief from all parties was almost tangible.

The silence continued for what seemed an eternity and then Lula stood up on the stage and coughed loudly, bringing the moment to an end.

"My turn, white girl!" she yelled, laughing and nodded to the DJ. "Hit it, man"

Ranger had moved Steph to the side of the room and they watched as she sang "I'm every woman" by Chaka Khan.

Tank grinned and everyone took to the floor forming a circle round Tank who was dancing and leering at Lula at the same time.

Under her breath Steph said "ah, the fat lady sings" Ranger just caught the comment and he looked at her eyebrow raised, she just smiled back at him, squeezing his hand.

o0o0o0o0o

Ranger and Steph moved to a quiet corner and sat down.

"Ranger, you came" Steph repeated

"Yeah, a small brown friend of mine reminded me of what I would be missing"

"Tank frightened you?!"

"something like that" Ranger admitted ruefully. "Babe, I think it's time to admit how scared I am. I've had feelings for you for so long now but it's only recently I realised that I need you in my life too. I'm ashamed of the way I've treated you, sending you back to Morelli, stealing kisses whenever I could. Treating you like a play thing. It's all been because I was scared. I'm really sorry for all the things I've said and done. Please forgive me?"

"What are you scared of, Ranger?"

"You hold the key to my soul and my heart is in your hands" he replied, smiling carefully before continuing "I've never been really in love before and didn't want to frighten you away, I'm totally out of my depth and control freaks don't do out of their depth. What if you realise I'm not good enough and go back to Morelli?" he added quietly.

She kissed him before continuing "I'm not ever going back to Joe and I'll prove that to you when it's my turn to sing" she said. He raised an eyebrow "Trust me, Carlos, please. And yes, I forgive you" she added, patting him playfully. "I didn't think you did commitment or relationships so I figured we would only ever be friends. I couldn't do the 'fuck buddies' thing with you" she continued, using her fingers to make quote marks round the words 'fuck buddies'. "I love you too much and another perfect night and then goodbye would have killed me. I just couldn't have done that a second time. I'm just glad we've finally realised what we could be to each other. I don't need another man to act as my safety net. I just need you. In my life. For as long as we've got."

"I think it's worth the risk, Babe, I love you and I'm playing for keeps too. Come here, silly" he said, opening his arms wide to let her in.

"Takes one to know one," she said grinning as she climbed onto his lap, her legs dangling down one side of his.

Steph put her hands round the edges of his face and pulled him towards her, touching his forehead with hers. She rested her arms over his shoulders as he slid his hands onto the back of her hips. They both sat in silence with their eyes closed, letting the contents of their conversation sink in.

o0o0o0o0o

"They make a great couple, don't you think, Ellen?" Frank asked, looking at Steph and Ranger.

"They certainly do" came the reply.

Frank leaned forward and kissed her "Happy birthday, Love" he sighed, happily.

"Fantastic present, Frank" she said, nodding in the lovers' direction. He smiled, stood up and led her to the dance floor.

o0o0o0o0o

Towards the end of the evening, Lula came looking for Steph and told her that she was next up. She gave them a full on smile, obviously relieved that they had finally sorted themselves out.

Steph unravelled herself from Ranger, grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"My turn, Carlos" she said smiling and yanked him up with her onto the stage. She reached for the microphone and took a deep breath before turning to face him, still holding his hand.

She began to sing:

It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.

So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings

Wind beneath my wings by Bette Midler

"An old friend suggested I sing this one to you, and I think the song is perfect, so thanks, Joe!" Steph yelled into the microphone.

Ranger stood, stunned. Steph nodded at his surprise and the unasked question on his lips. The truth dawned on him Morelli had told her to sing this song to _him_? Christ! She was never going back, ever! He grinned a full on grin and hugged her.

They climbed down from the stage as someone else took their turn with the mic. Ranger grabbed her hand. It was now or never, he thought. If he let go of her now he didn't know if he would ever have the courage again.

He ran, pulling her behind him, past all their friends and her family, some of whom were smiling at them, and out of the hall. They were in the car park before you could say wink and over to his Porsche. He knew this was her favourite car and he smiled to himself. He bundled her into the passenger seat and ran round to his side. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Connie and Lula had piled out of the door and were doing a happy dance and for once he didn't care.

For the first time in a long time he was going to do the right thing.

Hell, he'd gone into enemy territory with poorer knowledge of the final outcome and never been this scared, but he was excited at the same time. And for once he _just didn't care_.

The engine turned over and purred as the car sped out of the lot. Ranger turned and looked at his beautiful passenger and gave her a mega wolf grin.

Steph closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of the car, leather, Bvlgari and Ranger, yum, before snuggling into her seat. Beside her Ranger chuckled he had never felt so sure in his life.

"What?" she asked, looking at him shyly a smile forming on her lips.

"Babe."

"Where are we going?"

"Would you be terribly upset if I said the Batcave?"

She grinned a mega wolf grin back at him. "I hoped you say that."

He turned on the radio.

"Well, folks, it's that time of the day again, hellloooo young lovers! This next song has been requested by Pierre for a friend who's finally gotten his act together. He didn't give me any names, but I guess you know who you are..."

Babe I'm leavin'  
I must be on my way  
The time is drawing near  
My train is going  
I see it in your eyes  
The love, the need, your tears  
But I'll be lonely without you  
And I'll need your love to see me through  
So please believe me  
My heart is in your hands  
And I'll be missing you

'Cause you know it's you babe  
Whenever I get weary  
And I've had enough  
Feel like giving up  
You know it's you babe  
Givin' me the courage  
And the strength I need  
Please believe that it's true  
Babe, I love you

You know it's you babe  
Whenever I get weary  
And I've had enough  
Feel like giving up  
You know it's you babe  
Givin' me the courage  
And the strength I need  
Please believe that it's true  
Babe, I love you

Babe, I'm leavin'  
I'll say it once again  
And somehow try to smile  
I know the feeling we're tryin' to forget  
If only for a while  
'Cause I'll be lonely without you  
And I'll need your love to see me through  
Please believe me  
My heart is in your hands  
'Cause I'll be missing you  
Babe, I love you  
Babe, I love you  
Ooo-oo-oo-oo, babe

Babe by Styx

Steph sighed as the song finished.

"Babe" Ranger said and gently took her hand in his and placing it on his thigh.

"To the Batcave".

**Thanks for all your feedback and constructive criticism. I'm hope you've enjoyed the ending as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

**Incidentally, Wind beneath my Wings was the first song at my wedding to my husband of 11 years and soul mate for 18.**


End file.
